Cables used in overhead transmission and distribution systems conventionally require one or more fixturing devices to retain them to a utility support structure, such as a utility pole or tower. These fixturing devices must be constructed from durable, reliable, and long-lasting materials, such as steel, to ensure that the cables will be successfully retained on the utility support structure safely and for an extended period of time. The fixturing devices need to be capable of holding the cable during non-inclement weather, but must also retain the cable during inclement weather and during conditions where objects may fall on the cable. For example, the fixturing devices must keep the cable supported on the utility support structure when a tree falls on a cable span.
FIG. 1 is a side view illustration of an overhead transmission and distribution wire fixturing device 10, in accordance with the prior art. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustration of the overhead transmission and distribution wire fixturing device 10 of FIG. 1 along the line A-A, in accordance with the prior art. FIG. 3 is a front view illustration of the overhead transmission and distribution wire fixturing device 10 of FIG. 1, in accordance with the prior art. With reference to FIGS. 1-3, the conventional fixturing device 10 is commonly fixed to the utility support structure 12 at a first end 14 and extends away from the utility support structure 12 towards a wire support end 16 having a wire clamp 18 or similar device. A wire 20 may be retained within the wire clamp 18. The fixturing device 10 may have a reinforced body 22 which gives the fixturing device 10 substantial durability and strength in resisting deformation and bending. As is best shown in FIG. 2, a common design for the reinforced body 22 may include an I-beam design which provides significant resistance to impact forces from any direction, yet allows the fixturing device 10 to have a reduced weight and lessened material manufacture consumption as compared to a reinforced body 22 having a solid design. This substantial durability and strength of the reinforced body 22 gives the fixturing device 10 the ability to withstand most impact forces on the wire 20.
In fact, it has been found that the conventional overhead transmission and distribution wire fixturing device 10 are so durable and sturdy that they commonly keep the wire 20 retained to the utility support structure 12 even when an impact force from a falling object is great enough to break the utility support structure 12. The utility support structure 12 must then be replaced fully, which becomes an expensive and timely process. Retaining the wire successfully while preventing the utility support structure 12 from breaking may save significant time and money.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.